otra oportunidad
by Sacha Nava
Summary: Esta es una traducción del fic en ingles another chance. SanosukexMegumiXAoshi. Megumi decide encontrar a su pasado, en orden para hacerlo deberá pedirle ayuda a un antiguo conocido, y deberá decidir entre dos hombres para marcar su futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Este es el primer Fanfic que subo a la red, Debo de aclarar que no me pertenece, solo hago la traducción, le pertenece a Eriesalia, que es una autora de esta página. Pero este fanfic me gustó mucho y quiero que las personas de habla hispana tengan la oportunidad de leerlo.

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD. (**ERIESALIA)

CAPITULO UNO.

La alta mujer se quedó quieta en el polvoroso camino, ignorando la multitud de personas que se movían impacientemente alrededor de ella, mientras iban y venían por las calles de Kyoto.

Ella frunció el ceño al observar el impresionante edificio que estaba enfrente de ella. Algunos cinco años atrás ella había estado allí, parada en ese mismo punto. Había estado en completo desarraigo entonces – destruido durante una batalla. Pero ahora estaba entero y reconstruido—aun más fuerte y más largo de lo que había sido antes. Y esto la hizo preguntarse si debería de estar allí.

Después de todo, difícilmente era amiga del hombre que servía como su maestro, ni solamente eran simples conocidos. ¿Cómo podría ella llamarlo después de todo lo que había pasado y la historia que los dos habían compartido?

Megumi Takani se mantenía afuera de la entrada del restaurante y hotel conocido como el Aoiya, y cautelosamente miró a través de la puerta abierta. Ella pudo observar claramente la corriente de clientes entrando y saliendo por las puertas. Aun cuando Tokio era ahora el corazón del gobierno Meiji, Kyoto atraía aun a muchos hombres del país y extranjeros con oportunidades de trabajo, enseñanzas y un tipo de vida próspera. Y el Aoiya ciertamente resultaba beneficiado.

Fue su trabajo como doctora lo que finalmente le dio una razón para regresar a Kyoto. La recientemente puerta abierta, políticamente en su país, había atraído muchos doctores extranjeros a Japón. Y algunos habían tomado cierto interés en su trabajo y le extendieron una invitación particular para discutir su trabajo. Aunque ella tenía sospechas acerca de sus motivos (una de las familias que viajaban con ellos le habían mencionado que los doctores más jóvenes habían oído un poco sobre su conocida belleza), no pudo menos que aceptar la invitación.

Pero después, este mismo día, luego de pasar varios días en lecturas y en algunas clínicas locales con varios de los doctores, vino una mucha más impresionante invitación. Todos fueron todo sonrisas cuando el Doctor Quent, el más maduro del grupo, de improviso le dio la oportunidad de su vida –la oferta de ir a América y estudiar en el colegio médico para mujeres.

Estaba en sus labios la respuesta "si". El honor en sí era tremendo. Pero dudó y después demudó su perecer por buenas razones. Serían cuatro años de duro trabajo en el otro lado del mundo, aun habían asuntos personales aquí en Japón que no había resuelto.

Ella esperaba que estuvieran decepcionados, aun quizás, insultados por su respuesta. En cambio, se sorprendió cuando los doctores y sus esposas se rieron. "Vea eso que usted está buscando y ate los cabos sueltos, doctora" Uno de los caballeros le habían guiñado un ojo entonces. "Piense sobre el asunto y dénos una mejor respuesta en dos semanas."

Ella sonrió levemente antes de encontrarse accediendo amablemente. Las esposas de los doctores habían tomado aprecio por la doctora japonesa y la habían invitado a una función en la embajada en Tokio para conocer al consulado americano. Ella prefería con mucho volver a Aizu, paro su insistencia y amabilidad la hicieron aceptar la invitación para el evento dentro de dos semanas.

"_Atar los cabos sueltos." _Era una de esas metáforas que los extranjeros usaban. Ella la encontró divertida a su manera –como si las cosas fueran así de simples y fáciles de cambiar. Ella había estado tratando de resolver las cosas por sí sola a través de los últimos cinco años, y difícilmente se podría decir que había dado resultado. Pero las palabras de sus colegas, la hicieron darse cuenta de que tal vez había otra posibilidad que ella no había explorado aun.

Miró hacia arriba de nuevo.

Dar un paso por a través de esas puertas, caminar de regreso al pasado, enfrentar la vida que creía haber dejado atrás.

Una mujer de repente le pasó rozando, recordándole de cuando y en donde se encontraba parada – y en ese momento, estaba parada en medio de la calle como una idiota. La mujer, inmediatamente se volteó para disculparse. Los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron, sin embargo, tan pronto reconoció a la joven doctora.

"¡Takani-san!", la cara de Omasu se iluminó. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

Megumi miró la amistosa cara de la joven mujer y se inclinó. "Estoy aquí por negoci…" comenzó a responder, pero fue interrumpida por Omasu, que ignorando formalidades aprensó su mano y la arrastró al interior.

"¡Mi Dios!" Omasu comenzó a parlotear alegremente mientras guiaba a la doctora a través de varios clientes desconcertados y trabajadores del Aoiya en el restaurante y después dentro de un área que servía como sus aposentos. "Todos estarán tan sorprendidos". Omasu comenzó a llamarlos por sus nombres, buscando algunos de los cuales ella había conocido la última vez que había estado allí. "Okon, Jiya, Misao…"

Megumi corría levemente atrás cuando Omasu de repente paró y miró hacia nada en particular. "¿Dónde se metieron todos?".

"Están en el mercado"

Las dos se asustaron ante la inesperada respuesta.

Esa profunda y calmada voz, sin importar cuanto tiempo había pasado, Megumi la recordaba más que a ninguna otra.

Megumi no se sorprendió cuando Omasu soltó su mano y se volteó para inclinarse disculpadamente. "señor, perdón por ser tan ruidosa, si hubiera sabido que estabas trabajando en tu oficina…"

Megumi podía jurar que sentía los ojos del hombre puestos en su nuca. A diferencia de Omasu, se volteo lentamente y se inclino de manera amable hacia el alto e imponente hombre que era el maestro de ese lugar, y aun, mucho más que simplemente el dueño. "Shinomori. San."

Los dos se consideraron uno al otro cuidadosamente, antes de que Aoshi Shinomori se inclinara en respuesta. "Takani-san."

Omasu les dio una avergonzada mirada antes de retirarse con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara. "Creo que los dejaré a los dos para que hablen, mientras voy a buscar a los otros." Se despidió con un ligero movimiento de la mano y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

"Mis disculpas…" Megumi se esforzó para mirar su cara y sus extraños ojos azul-grisáceos. Debajo de su kimono, sus piernas temblaban levemente. Aun después de todo ese tiempo, una mirada de él inspiraba una serie de emociones parecidas a un remolino, ninguna de las cuales ella pudiera explicar. "Estaba en el pueblo por negocios y pensé pasar a saludar."

"Misao y Okina está fuera", respondió. Después de una pequeña pausa, agregó de manera más amable: "Omasu preparará té, si quisieras esperar…"

"No quiero ser una molestia." Bajó sus ojos de nuevo, pero esta ves sin alguna semblanza de miedo. Después de todo, Shinomori había dejado algunas de sus viejas costumbres, o eso le habían dicho. Él era ahora un simple hombre de negocios, o eso era lo que todos decían. "Esta no es una visita social. Tengo algo de naturaleza privada que quiero pedirte, como jefe del clan. Es algo debería haber pedido mucho tiempo atrás."

"Ya veo" Camino algunos pasos hacia delante y abrió una puerta corrediza. "Quizás deberíamos discutirlo dentro de mi oficina."

Fue más una orden que una sugerencia. De cualquier manera, ella lo siguió obedientemente al silencioso salón y se sentó en una silla enfrente del escritorio. Él tomo posición junto a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera, tal vez hacia las actividades del Aoiya.

"¿Estás aquí en Kyoto conociendo a los médicos de América?"

"Si" Megumi respondió de alguna manera sorprendida. "¿Los has conocido?"

"Fui informado por contactos en Tokio de que estarían aquí y me pidieron que los mantuviera salvos." Se volteó para quedar detrás de ella. "Ellos vinieron temprano esta semana por varias comidas."

"Ya veo." Ella respondió. "¿Entonces te enteraste de que estaban reclutando estudiantes?"

"Si" y le dio una vaga sonrisa "Dieron mucha libertad ala información después de varias rondas de sake. No tuve la necesidad de espiarlos para saberlo"

"Oh," A este punto Megumi parecía un poco decepcionada.

Él alzó una ceja en respuesta.

"Esperaba encontrar algo del Onmitsu aun aquí, Shinomori-san," Megumi se paró. "Pero estaba siendo egoísta, mejor me voy"

Antes de que pudiera pasar por la puerta, la mano de él estaba en el brazo de ella y la volteó para quedar de frente. "¿Estás en problemas?"

Ella parpadeó hacia él sorprendida, después, cuando se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba a solo centímetros de la de él, ella se sonrojó y se hizo hacia atrás. "No," rió nerviosa, "Solo pensé que quizás las conexiones del Aoiya podrían ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermano Kenichi." Ella vio la confundida mirada en la cara de él y suspiró. "Lo sé¿Por qué tú y por qué ahora?" Ella sonrió, "La verdad es que todo este tiempo estaba esperando simplemente que mi familia se mostrara, pensando que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero esos amables doctores me hicieron una oferta esta tarde: llevarme con ellos a América."

"Y tú dijiste no." Aoshi remarcó. "Tu familia."

"Por supuesto". Ella sabía que él entendería inmediatamente. "Han pasado muchos años desde entonces, pero siempre pensé que ellos se mostrarían algún día. Si… si solo pudiera estar segura que ellos realmente se fueron, entonces…"

"Entonces tú te irías sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento," él respondió. "Eso tiene sentido, pero después de todo este tiempo¿por qué viniste a mí?"

"Tú estás bien informado y eres probablemente uno de los pocos que podrían hacer esto en solo dos semanas. Pero," Ella miró hacia otro lado, "la verdad es que tú eres el único que creo podrá entender lo que voy a pedirte." Ella miró de nuevo hacia él, "si lo hayas, no debes de decirle nada sobre mi."

Él frunció el seño levemente. "Eso parece ilógico. Entonces ¿por qué gastar nuestro tiempo en ese esfuerzo?"

Ella movió la quijada. "Eso fue lo que dijo la policía."

Él pensó por un momento y volvió a decir con más delicadeza: "Takani-san¿por qué atravesar por todo ese esfuerzo y no tratar de hacerle saber, después de todos estos años, que tiene familia?"

"Si él está vivo," ella hablo despacio, "e indudablemente ha oído que yo lo estoy también¿por qué no ha regresado? He pensado bastante sobre eso. Quizás hay alguna razón para que el no quiera encarar a su hermana… un asunto de deshonor o vergüenza… o cautividad." Ella apretó sus dedos fuertemente. "no es tan raro después de todo"

El destello en los ojos de él, le dijo que él lo había entendido bien, Después de todo ambos habían trabajado una vez para Kanryuu Takeda y sabían de deshonor y vergüenza. Él fue el hombre que se mantuvo silencioso reforzando su cautividad, despreciándola por su debilidad. Él ignoró sus súplicas, hasta el día en que el Kenshin-gumi apareció para liberarla.

Mientras esperaba por su respuesta, reflexionó acerca de que Aoshi Shinomori, ciertamente ya no era el mismo hombre que era en aquellos días, pero hasta donde debía de esperanzarse en que él fuera compasivo, no lo sabía. Pero al final, ella se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y venir aquí. Si él dijera que no…

"Haré lo que pueda, Takani-san. Esta es algo que puedo hacer para recompensarte por el pasado."

Ella miró hacia arriba de repente, sorprendida por su respuesta. "Gracias, Shinomori-san."

Él asintió y miró hacia otro lado.

"Takani-san," la aparición de Omasu rompió el incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre los dos. "Estaremos muy complacidos si nos acompañaras en el té."

"Encantada de hacerlo," Megumi sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo un momento para voltear y darle las gracias al hombre que ahora se había convertido en su ayuda. "Shinomori-san¿vendrás con nosotros?"

Él negó con un movimiento de cabeza para después voltearse y mirar hacia afuera de la ventana, para meditar en algo extraño.

Una repentina sonrisa sobre la cara de ella—Aoshi Shinomori había visto esa sonrisa solo una vez, hacía mucho tiempo atrás cuando por primera vez había tropezado con ella mientras vagaba por las tierras de la propiedad de Takeda. Fue antes de que supiera quien o que era ella, y antes de que ella lo conociera. Kanryuu resolvió esa situación rápidamente, con su voz alegre y maliciosa mientras le informaba a él que la hermosa chica era ramera de opio. En respuesta, ella debió haber dicho algo igual de insultante. La siguiente vez que ellos se encontraron, ella había advertido su mirada y rápidamente lo había pasado para llegar a su torre que servía como su prisión.

Ese tiempo en Tokio había sido uno de los más obscuros momentos de su vida. Y de la de ella también.

Pero en el presente momento, algo en la sonrisa de ella lo había desestabilizado de una nueva manera.

Y esto Lo dejo confundido.

Miles de kilómetros de allí, en un bote que se movía perezosamente sobre el mar, un hombre de apariencia salvaje con un esqueleto de pescado colgando de su boca miraba hacia el este. Mongolia se había vuelto más bien aburrida, él había derrotado bien a todo aquel al que había enfrentado.

Estaba cansado de andar rodando y cansado de estar corriendo. Como prometió en la carta a sus amigos, finalmente había decidido a tratar con cualquier motivo de arresto, después de todo, el los extrañaba, a todos. Y el pensamiento de la cárcel no podía apartarlo de su destino ahora.

Sanosuke Sagara estaba llegando a casa.

Notas de la traductora:

Bueno, este fic lo subo en español porque simplemente es genial, es un fic muuuuy largo. Estoy traduciéndolo lo más apegadamente posible a su versión en inglés. Aquellos que puedan leerlo y entenderlo en inglés léanlo y díganme que tal lo estoy haciendo. Otra de las razones por la que lo subo es porque no hay fic en español que hablen de la pareja de Aoshi y Megumi. Después escribiré fics propios sobre esta pareja, ya que me parece que encajan más que Misao y Aoshi o que Sanosuke y Megumi (lo siento pero así lo veo yo). Espero que no me maten las personas que son fan de Ao/Mi y Me/Sa.

Porfa, escríbanme sus reviews.

Hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD.**

**CAPÍTULO 2: El pasado emerge. **

"_No deberías estar aquí afuera"_

_Apenas llegado, Aoshi había dicho a Kanryuu que quería supervisar los alrededores. Kanryuu quedó complacido con la petición pues mostraba la seriedad con que Aoshi tomaba este nuevo rol en la guardia elite de Kanryuu._

_No había mucho que ver. Varios grupos de guardias, algunos buenos, algunos no tan buenos… Un gran terreno que mostraba el hecho de cuan pudiente era Kanryuu._

_Había mucho que aprender acerca de ese lugar._

_Apenas había oscurecido. En la tenue luz del crepúsculo vio algo un poco extraño. Una figura solitaria trabajando en una de los pocos jardines de la propiedad. Al irse acercando, vio a una joven mujer, cercana a la edad de él, agachada sobre las plantas._

"_no deberías estar aquí afuera"_

_La delgada mujer se enderezó y lo miró, sus ojos marrones abiertos en sorpresa. Sus ojos se mostraron cautelosos, pero no mostraron miedo. "Debes de ser nuevo aquí". Su voz era grave y musical, pero hablo de alguna manera dudosa. "Tengo permiso de estar aquí, soy la… doctora de Kanryuu Takeda, simplemente estoy recolectando algunas plantas medicinales."_

"_Una mujer sola no debería estar afuera en la noche, desprotegida."_

"_No es necesario," ella dio un paso atrás._

_Quizás ella pensó que la agrediría. Cualquier mujer sola, afuera, en un lugar con muchos hombres, debería de tener miedo, pero una tan hermosa como ella… Él dio unos pasos para alejarse y se volteo para darle la espalda. "No tengo intención de hacerte daño. Simplemente esperaré aquí hasta que hayas terminado y estés lista para regresar a la casa."_

_El pudo escuchar como ella dudaba, pero después de un minuto, ella regreso tranquilamente a su trabajo de recoger varias plantas y flores y las fue poniendo en una canasta a sus pies._

_Mientras los minutos pasaban, él se permitió girar la cabeza levemente para mirar a la mujer. No era una mujer común, había algo en ella, como una propiedad distintiva acerca de su apariencia y su discurso. Ciertamente ella era versada en herbalismo. Él había leído suficientes textos para saber exactamente que era lo que ella estaba recogiendo. Pero había algo mal en ella. Su lenguaje corporal, sus expresiones faciales eran de una persona triste y cansada. _

_Cuando ella comenzó a levantarse de nuevo, él volteo la cabeza hacia delante de él, no percatándose que ella sabía cuan cerca estuvo él observándola._

_Él pudo escuchas sus pies acercándose suavemente, reduciendo la distancia que había entre los dos, pero él no se movió._

"_He terminado," dijo ella suavemente por detrás de él._

"_Si." El respondió y después de un momento de indecisión, comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la mansión con ella a unos pocos pasos detrás._

_Cuando estaban ya cerca de la casa, él se detuvo y dejó que ella lo alcanzara._

"_Gracias,…" Ella paro, sin saber exactamente como agradecerle._

"_Shinomori Aoshi."_

"_Takani Megumi," ella respondió con una inclinación, con un dejo de sonrisa en los labios. "Gracias, Shinomori-san" Se volteo rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia una de las puertas para entrar en la mansión._

_Takani Megumi. Como alguien familiarizado con el pueblo de Aizu, el nombre le resultaba familiar. Fue como si esa familia simplemente hubiera desaparecido después de las guerras del shogunato. Extraño hallar a uno de ellos allí. Si la vida hubiera sido diferente, talvez sus caminos se hubieran encontrado en otro lugar_

_Un repentino y leve movimiento llamó su atención. Aoshi miró hacia arriba para ver a Kanryuu mirándolo desdé una ventana en el piso de arriba. Aoshi inclinó la cabeza para hacerle saber que lo había visto, al hombre quien fuera su contratatista, - que había prometido a él y a sus hombres muchas batallas. El hombre inclinó también su cabeza en respuesta, pero no se veía complacido. ¿Por qué razón Kanryuu Takeda tenía esa mirada de irritación?_

_La respuesta vino después, cuando Kanryuu quitó la llave a las puertas de una parte de la casa a Aoshi. Aoshi había seguido obedientemente al hombre escaleras abajo a una parte más fría de la mansión. "La doctora trabaja aquí abajo la mayor parte del tiempo," dijo de manera amigable. "La mayor parte de los días se encuentra aquí, con viajes ocasionales afuera para proveer sus almacenes."_

_Mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la tenue luz. Aoshi miró alrededor. Varias herramientas estaban dispersadas por el lugar. Morteros, tubos, un fuego, y flores._

"_Ella es un tesoro, eso es lo que es mi querida Megumi." Kanryuu le dio a Aoshi un engreído y sombrío gesto mientras levantaba una de las flores de color brillante de la mesa. "Una doctora brillante, pero una brillante herbalista y química." Y miró a Aoshi, tratando de captar su reacción. "Sus talentos pagan por todo esto, la propiedad, los carros, los guardias, y a ti y a tus hombres."_

_Aoshi miró más de cerca la mesa de trabajo. Era opio._

"_Si, si," Kanryuu reía mientras palmaba algo del polvo y permitía que cayera algo al piso. "Megumi es mi ramera de opio, pero una condenadamente buena."_

_Un repentino ruido de algo que se rompió hizo que Aoshi se diera cuenta de que la conversación había sido escuchada por alguien más._

_Vidrio y polvo estaban desparramados a los pies de Megumi Takani._

_Kanryuu ya se había abalanzado sobre y la había golpeado. "Tonta. Esto definitivamente te costará."_

_Aoshi notó que la mujer no calló en sus rodillas ni peleó. Ella simplemente inclinó la cabeza en resignación. Como si esto fuera algo que ya llevaba tiempo pasando._

_Este gesto complació a Kanryuu. La mano de Kanryuu regreso a su costado y volteó hacia Aoshi, recordando repentinamente que él estaba observando. "Megumi, querida," su voz era acariciando de nuevo, "no puedo soportar ver tu linda cara entristecerse." Miro lascisivamente hacia ella y se movió para tocar su cara. _

_Cuando ella lo esquivó, la cara de él se oscureció y arremetió contra ella de nuevo. Megumi se tambaleó hacia atrás y calló al suelo. "¡Desgraciada, insensible bruja!" él bramó._

_Aoshi tosió._

_Kanryuu volteó hacia Aoshi. "Agárrala, átala y enciérrala arriba en la torre de observación."_

"_Si, señor." Aoshi encontró algunos pedazos de cuerda en la esquina y se dirigió a la apenas conciente mujer. Ella no puso ninguna resistencia y quieta, dejó que Aoshi atara sus manos y sus piernas. Esto hizo que Kanryuu se enfureciera más. "Átala más fuerte," Murmuró Kanryuu mientras rechinaba sus dientes._

_Sabiamente, Aoshi cumplió con la orden y le dio un apretón extra a las cuerdas, provocando un lamento en la doctora._

_Satisfecho, Kanryuu comenzó a subir las escaleras._

"_Una cosa más, Shinomori-san," dijo por encima de sus hombros mientras seguía subiendo por las escaleras. "Déjala allí por un día sin comida, y agua, y pon a uno de tus hombres allí, así aprenderá a ser más cuidadosa conmigo._

_Aoshi accedió y puso el cuerpo de la mujer en sus hombros y obedientemente siguió a Kanryuu por las escaleras._

_Después de encerrar a la pobre mujer herida en la torre de vigilancia, se dio cuenta de que probablemente Kanryuu estaba celoso de él y de su conversación con la doctora en el jardín. ¿Sería esta extra crueldad resultado de esos celos?_

_Si ese era el caso, entonces no sería bueno para él ni para ella acercarse más a la mujer._

Desde ese punto, Aoshi Shinomori se aseguró de mantenerse alejado de Megumi Takani.

-

Okina se dirigía a la oficina de Aoshi cuando de repente su nariz comenzó a olfatear.

"_Una hermosa mujer debió haber salido por aquí," _Pensó felizmente para sí mismo y comenzó a mirar frenéticamente para todos lados. Fue recompensado con la vista de la(en su opinión, bella) espalda de una alta mujer con cabello largo y un kimono rosado que iba siguiendo a Omasu de vuelta hacia el restaurante. Dejando atrás la poca dignidad que le quedaba, comenzó a brincar felizmente hacia las dos mujeres. Casi cae cuando repentinamente Aoshi se paró delante de él.

"¿estás buscándome, Okina?

Los hombros de Okina se cayeron levemente. Había perdido la oportunidad de espiar quien quiera que fuera esa mujer. "Me dijeron que una hermosa dama – eeh, huésped, estaba visitándonos, y…"

Los labios de Aoshi formaron una sonrisa. "Y por supuesto, querías ofrecerle tus servicios, ¿no es así?"

"¡El Aoiya es conocido por su servicio!" Dijo Okina delicadamente, "así que solo quería alcanzar a Omasu y a la dama…"

"No lo creo, Okina." Aoshi lo miró gravemente. "Creo que entre menos atención le prestes, mejor."

"¡Vaya, vaya!" Okina se enderezó y evaluó a Aoshi más de cerca. "¿Es de interés particular para ti, Aoshi? Digo, no es que tenga problemas con eso, aun cuando alguno de los otros pueda…"

El firme apretón de Aoshi en sus hombros lo hizo doblarse. "¿En qué parte me equivoqué?"

"La mujer a la que estás admirando," dijo Aoshi en su usual tono monótono de voz, "es Takani Megumi, Okina."

"¿eeh?" Una graciosa mezcla de gusto y horror cruzaron el rostro de Okina. Megumi Takani era simplemente una de las criaturas más hermosas que había visto en toda su vida, pero… ella podría cortar a un hombre antes de que pudiera desenfundar sus armas.

"¿Ella vino a… saludarte?" Okina se las arregló para soltarlo.

"No" Aoshi empujó al hombre a uno de los cuartos. "Ella vino a nosotros por información, y quiero que uses tus redes para averiguar que pasó con su hermano mayor"

"Oh, oh, oh,", Okina expresó graciosamente. "Pobre chica. Por supuesto que estaré feliz en ayudarla y decirle algo que podría ser útil…"

"No es necesario," Aoshi respondió, "aunque se que te encantaría tener cualquier excusa para estar con ella a solas, anciano, lo se suficientemente como para sorprendernos"

"Por supuesto." Okina entrecerró los ojos especulativamente. Era un asunto de debate entre los habitantes del Aoiya el hecho de que tan bien se conocían ellos dos. Aoshi y Megumi habían pasado algún tiempo encerrados en el mismo lugar en Tokio. Okina escuchó de Kenshin Himura lo suficiente para saber que esos dos habían compartido alguna clase de historia, pero él nunca le preguntó a Aoshi a que grado esta historia se extendía, ni tampoco Aoshi decidió realmente contar más de lo que Kenshin les había dicho. Sentimientos, pensamientos – esas eran el tipo de cosas que Aoshi nunca le mencionaría a él ni aun a Misao. Él solo podía contar con lo que observaba –-y desde que pasó todo el asunto de Shishio y los eventos en Jinchuu—las interacciones entre Aoshi y Megumi siempre eran placenteras y respetuosas. Considerando el temperamento de ella y la frialdad de él, hacía que simplemente le pareciera extraño. Pero bueno, quizás solo era su imaginación y no más raro que la amistad entre Kenshin y Aoshi.

"Comenzaremos en Aizu, aunque estoy seguro de que Takani-san ya ha preguntado a varias personas del pueblo, Su familia es bien conocida para que una persona como Kenichi simplemente desaparezca como ella tiende a creer. Estoy seguro de que nuestras fuentes serán más útiles para determinar si Kenichi Takani murió después de desaparecer del campo de batalla o se escapó."

"¿Crees que simplemente huyó y se escondió todos estos años, Aoshi?, Okina sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento, "¿con su hermana viva, no regresar y buscarla?"

"Hay muchas cosas que pueden suceder en quince años, Okina," Aoshi contestó cautelosamente. "Pero, si Kenichi Takani es como su hermana, entonces él está con vida." Megumi Takani, ya fuera por suerte o por determinación, se las había arreglado para sobrevivir a terribles situaciones. "Creo que algo pasó a Kenichi Takani," murmuró Aoshi, "así que quiero que uses tus viejos contactos y busques algo que no parezca normal. Y al parecer si nombre ya no es Takani. Si este es el caso, Takani-san encontrará a su hermano, después de una larga espera ahora."

"De acuerdo"

"Y una cosa más," Aoshi dirigió a Okina una mirada grave, "si encuentras al hombre, no lo contactaremos. Esa fue la petición de ella. Y, no quiero que esos que la conozcan aquí sepan lo que estamos haciendo. Takani-san es una persona reservada. Lo que encontremos o no encontremos puede no ser agradable."

Okina se quedó dudoso por un momento. De nuevo, Aoshi hizo gala sobre algo de la personalidad de Megumi Takani con tinte de familiaridad. "¿Ni siquiera a Misao-chan?"

"No." Aoshi dio media vuelta.

Okina frunció el ceño ligeramente. Podía decir por la expresión de Aoshi que no era cuestión de debate. Misao había crecido mucho durante el paso de los años, pero aun había cosas que ella no entendía muy bien acerca del mundo. Los dos sabían eso. Pero aun así, si eran tan cercanos esos dos como todos creían que eran, ¿Aoshi simplemente mantendría en secreto esto de Misao? Aun Okina no podría decir si la devoción que existía entre ellos merecía algo más. Aoshi aun trataba a Misao como a una…

"¿Okina?" Aoshi se había volteado para ver a Okina. "¿Pasa algo?"

Okina paró por un segundo, dándose cuenta del gesto de sospecha en el rostro de Aoshi. ¿Era ese gesto por lo que había dicho de Misao? ¿o por la doctora? Okina suspiró. Aun después de todos esos años aun no podía entender al hombre. "No es nada, mandaré mensajes y te avisaré después."

NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA:

Bueno, este es el siguiente capítulo, espero subir un capítulo por semana, aunque se me complica un poco ya que los capítulos son muy largos, espero que me tengan paciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo. Aquí va otro capítulo

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

CAPÍTULO 3: LA ENTRADA DEL GALLO.

Mientras el barco fue entrando en la bahía que servía a Tokio como puerto, Sanosuke entonaba un pequeño silbido. Cinco años habían cambiado al tranquilo pueblo en algo completamente distinto.

"Sorprendente, ¿no?" una de laso personas se paró junto a él. "Desde que Japón abrió sus puertas al oeste, muchas personas han venido. No es Yokohama, pero el gobierno está determinado a construir un puerto aquí también.

Este gobierno –el gobierno Meiji que tanto despreciaba—estaba adentrando a Japón hacia el mundo moderno no importando si lo quisieran o no. Quizás por eso tuvo que salir corriendo del salvaje oeste americano y después de Mongolia. El mundo estaba cambiando demasiado rápido para él.

Cuando desembarcó del bote, él apenas notó que entre los occidentales y los japoneses, su gi sobresalía, esto no lo molestaba mucho –en los últimos cinco años había sobresalido a dondequiera que se hubiera aventurado. Pero afortunadamente, la mayoría de las personas lo veían intimidante y lo dejaban en paz.

En adición a los cambios de indumentaria, las calles de Tokio habían cambiado. Se habían ido las calles silenciosas, para ser remplazadas por otras mucho más ruidosas. En cierta manera, Tokio le recordaba al Kyoto de años pasados –excitante pero ruidoso.

Sus pies lo llevaban automáticamente por el camino hacia lugares familiares. La vista de una tienda en particular lo hizo detener un momento. Se metió y feliz inhaló los olores de la comida tradicional japonesa y pronto encontró a una de las ayudantes. "Disculpa."

"¿Si?" Los ojos de la chica se abrieron a la vista del hombre que casi llegaba al dintel de la puerta por su estatura. "¿está Tae por aquí?"

"No señor, regresará más tarde." Ella contestó y después lo miró algo dudosa, como si un recuerdo viniera a la mente. "¿Sagara-san?"

"¿Si?"

"¡Sagara-san!" La chica sonrió "Yahiko estaba hablando de ti justo el otro día."

El entrecerró los ojos y se acercó más a la chica. "¿Tsubame?"

"Si" entusiasmada se inclinó, "me recuerdas"

"¡Oi!" Sanosuke rió, "no te reconocí" Tsubame definitivamente había cambiado, ahora era más alta y más bonita –definitivamente ya no era la niña de doce años que él recordaba. "Si tú has cambiado tanto, entonces Yahiko ya debe de ser casi un hombre." Él sonrió, "así que… Yahiko debe de estar en el dojo, ¿eh?"

"Claro," Tsubame se sonrojó. "Él es el maestro aprendiz del dojo Kamiya. Estará allá en este momento."

"No debería de perder esta oportunidad de pelearlo." Sanosuke bromeó. La pobre Tsubame se horrorizó por aquella selección de palabras. "no le haré tanto daño si es tan bueno como debiera ser ahora."

No pudo evitar disfrutar el hecho de molestarla. Si en realidad seguía siendo tan apegada a Yahiko, debería acostumbrarse a las peleas. "No te preocupes tanto, niña." Le palmeó la cabeza y le extendió una bolsa. "Dale esto a Tae, si quieres y dile que me las arreglé para mantener mi promesa después de todo."

Sanosuke se despidió con la mano y salió del Akabeko silbando una pequeña tonada. Sabía que tenía que haberse esperado; de hecho, le hubiera gustado ver la expresión de Tae cuando abriera la bolsa y se diera cuenta que le estaba pagando todas sus deudas con intereses. Pero no se quiso arriesgar a que le dieran una lección. De todos modos, estaba ansioso por visitar el dojo.

Mientras se alejaba del Akabeko, se perdió unas cuantas veces. Varios puestos habían desaparecido, pero entre más se acercaba al dojo, se ubicó más en las direcciones. Había cosas aun familiares allí, o quizás se habían grabado mejor en su memoria. Se paró enfrente de la puerta claramente marcada con el nombre de la familia Kamiya, si pregunto si en realidad había pasado tanto tiempo desde que él se fue.

Abrió la puerta de madera y entró. Estaba silencioso, tan silencioso como había sido entonces en los mejores días. Ropa tendida en los lazos, movida suavemente por el aire, juguetes desparramados en una de las terrazas, como cuando Ayame y Suzume solían jugar allí. Era como si estuviera volviendo al pasado.

Pero después de un momento, escuchó gritos provenientes de la estancia principal, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando se percató de que en realidad estaba volviendo al tiempo real. Esos gritos seguramente eran de los estudiantes. Por el sonido –eran casi una docena practicando sus habilidades. Así que Kaoru se las había apañado para encontrar a quien pasar el estilo Kamiya-Kashin después de todo.

Su aparición en los alrededores no paso desapercibida por mucho tiempo. Después de un rato, varios muchachos alrededor de la edad de Yahiko (Mejor dicho, la edad que Yahiko tenía la última vez que lo vio) salieron y lo miraron sospechosamente. "¿Está buscando a alguien?" dijo uno de los más grandes.

"Estoy buscando a la maestra y a su esposo" respondió Sano.

"Ellos no están aquí" El chico respondió desafiante.

Sano levantó una ceja.

"Shiro," una grave voz lo llamó por dentro del salón de entrenamiento. "Esa no es la manera de hablar a las visitas."

"Miyojin-san," el chico se inclinó educadamente y de una manera no tan cortés le dijo en voz alta, "El hombre que esta afuera tiene facha de malandrín. Está usando alguna especie de gi chistoso. Excepto gangsters, ¿qué clase de hombre japonés aun usa un gi?"

"¿Gi?" Yahiko Miyojin salió para verlo con sus propios ojos. Parpadeó como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma. "¿Sanosuke?"

"Claro," Sano respondió al reconocer al alto adolescente. "¿Quién demonios más sería?"

"¡Sano!" Yahiko cuando saltó hacia él, ya le estaba golpeando con el palo de madera. "¡No puedes presentarte así simplemente y andar asustando a los estudiantes, Kaoru querrá tu cabeza por eso, estúpido vago!"

Sano sonrió mientras evadía el arma de Yahiko. El viejo Yahiko –siempre listo para pelear. El chico ciertamente era más fuerte, pero su carácter aun necesitaba trabajarse. Después de que varios de los golpes conectaran, Sano decidió que era suficiente. Empujó a Yahiko como su fuera un insecto, quien acabó en el suelo con una bola de polvo a su alrededor."Graciosa manera tienes de dar la bienvenida a un viejo amigo, Yahiko."

Un sonido de espanto de los estudiantes le recordó que tenían audiencia. "¡Sensei!" gritaron mientras corrían hacia él.

"¡Demonios!" Yahiko los evadió y se paró, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa. Estaba mirando a Sano."Después de todo este tiempo, aun no puedo vencerte."

Sano alzó la cabeza, "bueno, no es que no estuviera entrenado duro. Pero te las arreglaste para golpearme varias veces, y tus golpes dolieron." Los estudiantes de Yahiko se veían bastante nerviosos hasta este punto. Sano sonrió, "creo que deberías regresar a tu clase, parece como si estuvieran a punto de matar a alguien. Aparte Kaoru se enojará bastante por haber interrumpido la clase."

"No pensarás irte otra vez, ¿o si?" Yahiko se veía algo ansioso. "Kenshin y Kaoru regresarán pronto, no hay razón para que te vallas, tu intento de arresto se olvidó."

"¿En serio?" Sano se veía complacido. "Bien, entonces andaré por ahí un poco y regresaré para la cena."

"¡Genial!" respondió Yahiko, y paró cuando los estudiantes comenzaban a quejarse. "Digo… ¿estás seguro?, Kaoru cocinará y ella…"

"Sigue siendo terrible, ¿eh?," Sano sonrió. "Bueno, no lo quiero de otra manera, nos vemos."

"¡Nos vemos!" Yahiko sonrió y regresó con sus estudiantes. Mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de Sanosuke, Yahiko les comentó en voz alta a sus estudiantes. "Ese es el tipo al que Kaoru-sensei se refiere como cabeza de gallo."

La cabeza de Sano volteó cuando escuchó los ¡ooh! Y los ¡ahh!

_Cabeza de gallo._

Ese era un apodo que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. La gente con la que había convivido durante sus viajes se la hubiera pensado dos veces antes de llamarlo así. Él dejaba solo a sus amigos llamarlo así o a las persona que lo conocían suficientemente para hacerlo. Cualquier otro que se atreviera sentiría unos de sus golpes.

No muchos se habían ganado ese privilegio. La verdad era que… sus habilidades en la pelea y las artes marciales lo habían tenido en constante movimiento. Historias sobre su puño de destrucción seguían atrayendo a un montón de vagos fuera del trabajo de carpintería para retarlo. Eso ya lo estaba cansando. Él no disfrutaba en particular derrotar a estos chicos, ni a los otros pandilleros que querían probar su fuerza, así que el se movía con frecuencia de un lado a otro.

Entre que tomaba raros retos para ayudar, el recibió de los lugareños lo que buscaba, la vista de maestros de varias disciplinas. En el occidente había aprendido algunas cosas de la pelea callejera, y viajando con indios y vaqueros, como los americanos gustaba decirse. Pero no había mucha disciplina en la pelea y descubrió que se aburría demasiado aprisa. Después de tener varios encuentros con maestros de karate y Kung-Fu en California, decidió ir a buscar un entrenamiento adicional en China y Mongolia.

Aprendía rápido, aun cuando los maestros insistían en que necesitaría toda una vida entrenar con ellos, se encontró masterizando los estilos de pelea en un increíble corto tiempo. Honestamente, eso no lo sorprendió, porque tuvo experiencias similares durante la pelea contra el Juppongattana.

En algún punto se dio cuenta de que un buen tramo de tiempo había pasado. Fue en ese entonces cuando las peleas ya no le parecieron tan divertidas. Sin Kenshin ni los otros cerca, su habilidad para prender cosas nuevas no tenía importancia. No era lo mismo. Y lentamente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería verlos… a las personas que lo llamaban amigo. Aun cuando no tendría tiempo para soñar, como los occidentales solían decir, y enfrentar la realidad.

Encontró altamente irónico regresar a Japón y enterarse de que ya no lo buscaban para arrestarlo. Eso y ser tratado de esa manera de nuevo, como a un hombre ordinario. Por supuesto, un hombre ordinario con cierta reputación y un par de cosas aun por arreglar. Casi deseaba que las cosas se complicaran, ganando puntos, solo por diversión. El podría pensar en algunas personas para la lista negra… aquellos que lo habían derrotado en el pasado. Él era mucho más fuerte ahora y estaba listo para demostrarlo.

Su sonrisa se borró cuando se puso a considerar que la mayoría de esos hombres eran viejos ahora, y que probablemente hubieran dejado sus hábitos de pelea. (Definitivamente, Kenshin y Saito estaban entrando en la edad de los hombres maduros, especialmente ahora que los dos eran hombres de familia).

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?"

Sanosuke miró hacia delante sorprendido. Un hombre maduro, con lentes se estaba dirigiendo a él, estaba en la puerta principal de un pequeño edificio. ¿Hacia adonde había caminado?

"¿Está herido, señor?", preguntó el hombre amablemente mientras miraba la ruda apariencia de Sano. "¿Buscaba a un doctor?"

¿Doctor?, pero claro!! Reconoció el edificio, el había vagabundeado hacia la vieja clínica del doctor Gensai. "¿Se encuentra aquí Gensai-sama?"

"¿Gensai?" El hombre le dirigió una curiosa mirada. "Él se ha retirado de la profesión y está viviendo con sus nietas en el otro lado del pueblo. ¿Es un antiguo paciente suyo?"

"Se podría decir que si." Pensó un poco, "un amigo, y un paciente muy frecuente. Su asistente seguido solía vendarme."

"Ah, si," el hombre sonrió. "Una doctora joven muy bonita. Ella tampoco se encuentra aquí. Lo último que escuche de ella es que se había marchado a Aizu-Wakamatsu."

El leve gesto de decepción no pasó desapercibido por el amable hombre. "Gensai-sama le ofreció la clínica cuando decidió retirarse, pero en fin, ella habrá tenido sus razones para ir hacia allá, así que yo estoy en su lugar, Gensai-sama me platicó que a la señorita le está yendo bien, aun cuando este por sí sola."

"¡Esta sola!"

"Si, si, es sorprendente una vez que se considera el asunto, una mujer que es doctor que practica solitaria. Le digo, creo que los tiempos de hoy son más modernos. Pero claro, mi información puede ya no ser tan cierta pues es vieja. Gensai-sama no se ha parado por aquí desde hace aproximadamente un mes, por lo que creo que debería ir a verlo. No recuerdo si el nombre del pueblo en el que se encuentra la doctora es correcto, pero creo que si lo es, ese era el pueblo donde vivían sus familiares, creo. Si quisiera esperarse un momento, le escribiré la dirección de la doctora."

El hombre le dirigió una divertida mirada antes de entrar a buscar un pedazo de papel. Salió unos segundos después con un pedazo de papel en la mano. Al tomarlo, Sano pareció malhumorado. "Mire doctor, no quiero parecer grosero, pero no debería de estar dando la dirección de la doctora como si nada, No sabe la clase de vagos que anden por allí tratando de acosarla."

El hombre negó con la cabeza. "No, no, no le doy la información a cualquiera. ¡Mi Dios!" miró fijamente a Sano, "No soy así de imprudente, cientos de hombres me han preguntado por la doctora y yo solo pretendo ser un viejo senil y les digo que no se nada al respecto. Pero usted…" se acercó más a Sano, "Gensai-sama me dijo que conservara los datos para un sujeto que usara un gi y le diera la dirección de ambos, del doctor y de la doctora Takani, si necesitara saberlas. Usted es el único hombre con un gi que ha venido aquí desde que estoy a cargo, así que supuse que usted era el sujeto que constantemente resultaba herido."

"Ooh," Sano no estaba seguro si debía sentirse alagado, desconcertado o avergonzado. ¿Qué había querido decir Gensai-sama con esas instrucciones? "Lo siento doctor, gracias" Sano se inclinó amablemente y le dio una apropiada despedida antes de marcharse por donde había llegado, mirando el papel que sostenía en la mano.

Su mano se sentía un poco lastimada después de tantas peleas. Tal vez era buena idea ir a ver a la doctora después de todo y cerrar una vieja promesa.


	4. Chapter 4

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero dejan demasiada tarea en la escuela. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo y espero escribir más seguido.

Saludos a todos a aquellos que me han escrito sus RR.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Tiempo de té.**

"¡Misao-chan!" La mujer conocida como Okon regañaba a Misao desde el lavadero de la cocina. "Para lo que sea que estés haciendo, estás haciendo un total desorden".

"Estoy tratando de hacer pasteles para el té" Misao gritó desde la mesa. "Los ayudantes están enfermos de gripe y no tenemos suficientes pasteles y postres para la ceremonia de té".

"Lo que sea", agregó Jiyu desde su lugar cerca del horno, "no se ve comestible. ¿Por qué no vas a la pastelería y traes algunos?"

Misao agarró el arruinado pastel en su mano y agregó. "Después de comprar toda esta fina azúcar en el mercado, Okina me mataría si salgo y gasto más dinero en pasteles. Los pasteleros te cobran un brazo y la pierna y no dan nada en retorno."

"¡Hey!" Omasu abrió la puerta y entró en la cocina. "¿Está el té listo? Megumi-san está aquí y luce sedienta."

"¿Megumi-san está aquí?" Misao brincó de la mesa. "¡Llevaré el té por ti!"

"¡No tan rápido Misao!" La voz de Okon era cortante. "No puedes irte hasta que resuelvas lo de los pasteles para el té"

Misao hizo un puchero a la mujer mayor. "Es que Megumi-san no viene todos los días, sabes, y como si los huéspedes fueran a saber entre lo que es tradicional o no. Deja que coman tradicionales pasteles de arroz en vez de los otros."

"¿Hola?" Cautelosamente Megumi asomó su cabeza en la cocina. Sus labios formaron un silencioso "oh" cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba la conversación. De todas maneras, dio un paso hacia la cocina y se inclinó respetuosamente. "siento molestarlas…"

"Megumi-san" Dijeron las mujeres de la cocina en coro, olvidando por un momento la aparente crisis.

Omasu se volteó para verla, "pensé que nos esperarías en el otro salón".

"Okina-san me encontró allí" Megumi confesó algo apenada, "y de repente comenzó a actuar raro, así que le dije que vendría por algunas cosas para el té"

"Perdón por dejarte sola", Omasu dijo mientras las otras mujeres simplemente movían sus cabezas negativamente. "las rarezas de Okina… normalmente hace eso cuando le gusta alguien, cuando le gusta mucho".

"Normalmente no diría que eso sea algo malo", Megumi dijo fríamente, "pero cuando comenzó a proponerme matrimonio, creo que eso era ya pasarse de la raya y ya no encuentro divertido"

Las mujeres se rieron ante esto.

"está bien, Megumi-san" Jiyu interrumpió, "Eres su tercera propuesta en esta semana"

"Su tercera y su cuarta," Megumi dijo secamente. "¿Me hizo la proposición dos veces, saben?"

Misao suspiró. "Él insiste en hacer eso porque nadie más aquí está cerca de casarse. Si acierta en una de sus proposiciones, él jura que el resto de nosotros seguiremos su ejemplo"

"¿En verdad?" Megumi miró maliciosamente a Misao. "¿Significa eso que algunos de ustedes tienen a alguien en mente?" Ella levantó una ceja cuando dos de ellas comenzaron a toser y las otras dos bajaron la cabeza ruborizadas. Megumi hizo un gesto. "Así de mal, eh. Bueno…" decidió cambiar el tema y romper con el silencio que había seguido a la pregunta. "¿Por qué no les ayudo con los pasteles?, de este modo podré estar lejos de Okina."

"¡¡Megumi-san!!" Misao gritó horrorizada por semejante propuesta. "Eres nuestra invitada"

Megumi ya estaba poniéndose un mandil y enrollándose las mangas de su hermoso kimono. Ella se rió, "Soy un huésped que prefiere estar aquí que en otro salón, aun cuando vaya a tomar el té en el otro salón con ustedes, Okina inventaría alguna excusa para alejarlas, dejándome en sus garras. Además, me gusta cocinar, es como química para mi, y quiero oír más acerca de la vida que llevan aquí en Kyoto."

"No hay mucho que decir, Megumi-san." Misao sonrió mientras veía a la mujer echar los ingredientes y batirlos de manera experta, para después ponerlos en los diferentes moldes. "Kyoto está creciendo, pero no como Tokio lo está haciendo. Estamos haciendo las cosas bien, como puedes ver, siempre hay mucho que hacer."

"Pienso que debe de ser difícil," Megumi dijo pensativamente mientras le pasaba la bandeja a Jiyu para que la pusiera en el horno. "Esta no es a la vida a la que estaban acostumbrados. No puedo entender como pueden estar satisfechos con un negocio como el Aoiya cuando son tan buenos en otras cosas, como… pelear."

"Es un alivio, en realidad," Omasu habló mientras veía a Megumi poner algo de la estropeada azúcar derretida en los panecillos. "Uno comienza a pensar que podemos vivir una vida tranquila y normal. No hay ninguna prisa en correr, pelear y perder a alguien del grupo en una batalla. Ese tipo de pérdida…" y Omasu se quedó en silencio.

"Ese tipo de pérdida es difícil de sobre llevar." Misao terminó la frase.

La conversación decayó por un momento, después Omasu habló, "¿Y que hay de ti, Megumi-san?"

Megumi estaba aun derritiendo el azúcar en algún tipo de caramelo. "Las cosas son más o menos iguales. La clínica está atareada en estos días, ahora que la gente en Aizu me ha aceptado como doctor. Pero aun así no es como solía ser en los días que crecí allí. Muchos amigos se han mudado a Tokio o a otros pueblos."

"¿No pretendientes, Megumi?" Okon sonrió, "¿aun tiene esperanza Okina?"

Megumi dejó de poner atención en el azúcar derretido sobre el horno. "Ningún pretendiente. Pero respecto a la segunda pregunta, definitivamente NO." Meneando una cuchara que había levantado del azúcar derretido se dirigió a Okon. "Si pregunta, díganle que el arreglo nunca funcionará y si pregunta de nuevo díganle que no podría estar con nadie como él."

"Pero yo si puedo estar contigo," Okina dijo por detrás de Megumi mientras la veía son ojos de borrego a medio morir.

"¡Okina-san!" instintivamente la cuchara que traía Megumi conectó con la cara del viejo. "Te he dicho dos veces que ¡NO!, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas?"

Los ojos de Okina se humedecieron, no de dolor sino de dicha. "Tus golpes son como dulces cuidados a mi desgastado cuerpo. Felizmente los aceptaré como signos de de tu imperturbable afecto."

Megumi se alarmó más. "Acércate un paso más y te lanzaré estos pasteles," y Megumi agarró de los pasteles que estaban a mano, esos que Misao falló al hacer, "Te los meteré directamente en tu garganta."

Okina se acercó más. "Los pasteles que han sido tocados por tus manos, serán como dulces pasteles tocados por la gracia de Kami-sama."

"¡Suficiente!", el temperamento de Megumi había alcanzado sus límites y arrojó el primer pastel hacia Okina.

Okina comenzó a reírse mientras brincaba y esquivaba los pasteles. "Podrás ser una excelente doctora, y hermosa además, Megumi-san, pero no eres un ninja, si estuvieras en nuestro clan t enseñaría a tirar con más puntería."

Las otras cuatro mujeres se retiraron sabiamente a un lugar donde pudieran seguir mirando el espectáculo. Aun cuando Megumi ya no tenía más pasteles para arrojar, ellas vieron lo que con su perspectiva de vista podían ver y el viejo no. La mano libre que tenía Megumi agarró silenciosamente una bolsa de endulzante. Okina estaba tan distraído por los furiosos ojos de Megumi para notar que estaba a punto de ser bañado con fina azúcar.

Megumi rió triunfalmente mientras movía la bolsa de endulzante para lanzar el contenido en Okina. "¡Esto te enseñará, onmitsu!"

Los ojos de Okina se agrandaron ante el ataque, pero instintivamente él se escurrió elegantemente detrás de una tabla en el marco de la puerta. Megumi, furiosa, continuó esparciendo el azúcar en dirección a Okina, mientras este seguía escondido detrás de la tabla.

Desde algún punto el se rió, "mi oferta sigue en pie."

Entonces, de repente la cocina quedó en un denso silencio.

Fue entonces cuando Okina decidió salir y mirar a Megumi.

En cuanto vio la expresión de horror en la cara de Megumi Okina pestañeo y se quedó clavado en su lugar. Rápidamente dirigió una mirada a las demás mujeres, quienes estaban absolutamente mortificadas.

"¿Qué?", preguntó confundido.

Lentamente Misao alzó la mano y apuntó detrás de Okina. "¡A- A- Aoshi-sama!"

Okina se volteó lentamente, sintiendo una pequeña ráfaga de aire frío detrás de él.

Aoshi estaba allí, observándolos a todos, fina azúcar cubriendo su cabello, la parte de arriba de su yukata y todo lo demás expuesto.

Okina sonrió. Después de todo, la mujer se las había arreglado para pegarle a algo. Quizás Megumi no tenía tan mala puntería después de todo.

"Okina, Megumi-san." Aoshi les dio la espalda, "por favor, limpien todo esto y vengan a verme en mi oficina."

Okina y Megumi hicieron rápidamente lo que se les dijo. Okina dejó a Megumi atendiendo el horno y fue el primero en entrar en la oficina de Aoshi. Sintió alivio al ver que el azúcar no era un adorno permanente en la ropa y el cabello de Aoshi.

Megumi llegó un minuto después. "Lamento haberte hecho esperar, los postres tenían que ser terminados."

Okina se sentó incómodamente. "Aoshi, lo que pasó allá…"

Aoshi levantó la mano. "No me pidas disculpas a mi, Misao, Omasu y Okon me explicaron lo que pasó. Un pequeño desorden no es motivo para enojarme, pero con quien si deberías de disculparte es con Megumi, Okina, por asediarla tanto como lo has hecho."

"Era una broma solamente," Megumi habló apresuradamente, "se que Okina no decía en serio todo lo que dijo, pero perdí la paciencia."

"¡Hey, hey!" Okina pronto olvidó el asunto por el que estaban allí. "Sabes que mis declaraciones de amor fueron totalmente en serio, Megumi-san."

Megumi lanzó una hostil mirada hacia Okina. "Tú eres un hombre terrible, aquí estoy yo tratando de ignorar el hecho de que te me hayas propuesto tres veces en este día y todavía tienes las agallas para continuar haciendo esas insanas propuestas de amor hacia mi, ¿Alguna vez vas a parar de estarme molestando de esta manera?"

Okina replicó dramáticamente, "considera mi posición y ten lástima de mi, un pobre hombre que no tiene la esperanza de ver niños corriendo en el Aoiya. Nadie más aquí tiene trazas de asentarse seriamente. ¿Podría ayudar si me apegara a ti, Megumi-san? Tú eres una mujer educada, sin mencionar lo hermosa, buena con los niños, ¿necesito decir más? Estoy convencido de que serías una excelente esposa para este pobre hombre."

"No me involucres en tu planes, Okina." Megumi se retiró más de él. "Sabes que estas siendo ridículo."

"Bueno, si no soy yo, quizás alguien más de aquí," Okina agregó graciosamente, "tenemos bastantes hombres jóvenes." Después agregó más seriamente. "Claro que está tu temperamento, tengo que admitir que no creo que muchos de nuestros jóvenes sean capaces de tolerarlo."

"Okina." Aoshi finalmente habló. "No les harás ningún favor de este tipo a ti o a los otros hombres del Aoiya. Y, aun cuando Megumi-san tenga un buen sentido del humor, has pasado claramente su barrera. Ahora, si me permiten hablar de lo que quiero discutir. Megumi-san, ¿Cuándo regresas a Aizu?"

"Mañana" ella replicó vehementemente. "Tomaré una ruta terrestre hacia Aizu."

"Ya veo." Contestó Aoshi, ignorando la punzante mirada que Megumi dirigió al viejo. "¿y cuándo irás a Tokio?"

"Una semana después," Respondió. "Los doctores americanos quieren que los lleve a conocer Tokio y después que atienda varios eventos del consulado."

"Le he mencionado a Okina acerca de tu asunto. Y a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, el es uno de nuestros mejore hombres en lo que se refiere a obtener información. Él es el único aquí que puede y sabe como corres la inteligencia mientras yo hago algunas investigaciones por mi parte. Una vez que te vallas de Aizu, ¿Con quién me dirijo para comunicarme contigo?"

Ella estuvo dudosa y pensó un momento. Gensai-sama se había mudado recientemente y aunque estaba más cerca de donde habrían de estar los americanos, ella no deseaba molestarlo. Esto solo dejaba… "Mándalo al dojo camilla con un mensaje de que yo luego recogeré lo que hayas mandado."

"Muy bien, ahora…" Aoshi se paró, indicando que la reunión se había terminado. "Tengo entendido que la ceremonia del té del Aoiya sigua con su horario. Algunos de nuestros ayudantes temporales no están. Como tenemos varios huéspedes extranjeros que han venido expresamente a observar la ceremonia, no podemos cancelarla. Creo que si ustedes dos se unen a mi en la ceremonia como participantes, sería más fácil olvidar el gasto de azúcar y pasteles de esta tarde."

Okina gruño mientras consideraba la petición. "Estoy muy viejo para sentarme y soportar algo así, Aoshi."

"¿Pero no tan viejo para asediar mujeres y esquivar pasteles?" Megumi le dirigió una fría mirada. "Yo estaré más que feliz en hacerlo, Shinomori-san. Soy perfectamente capaz de aceptar responsabilidades, a diferencia de otras personas."

"¿Okina?". Aoshi miró al viejo de nuevo.

"¡oh, está bien!", afirmó. Él era uno de los pocos del Aoiya que entendía lo bastante acerca de la ceremonia del té para participar y con Megumi con ellos, el no se podía negar. Okina le dio una pacífica mirada a Aoshi, "mientras Megumi se siente al lado mío…"

Okina brincó un poco cuando oyó y vio el puño de Megumi estrellarse en la Palma de Aoshi, a centímetros de su cara.

"Megumi-san," Aoshi decía pacientemente mientras retiraba su mano de la cercanía a la cara de Okina, "no quiero que Okina luzca un ojo morado."

Megumi asintió lentamente y se volteó para dirigirle a Okina una mirada que hizo que este sintiera calosfríos en la espina dorsal. "Ponte cerca de mi, y apuntaré más abajo la próxima vez."

Aoshi le dirigió a Okina una semi-sonrisa. "Creo que será mejor si me siento entre ustedes, para mantenerlos fuera de problemas."

Sorprendentemente, la ceremonia del té se realizó tranquilamente. Okon, como siempre, llevaba e té de una manera bastante elegante, y Okina y Megumi se comportaron maravillosamente.

Podría haber sido por la influencia de Aoshi, quien decidió sentarse en medio de los dos. O también pudo haber sido que Okina estaba bastante intimidado por la mirada de Megumi, por lo menos por un tiempo.

Megumi Takani, aparentemente estaba siendo de bastante utilidad. Puesto que ella había estudiado el inglés, era capaz de conversar con los extranjeros. Con ella hablando y traduciendo para Okon, los extranjeros se quedaron más tiempo después de la ceremonia para preguntar algunas dudas.

Misao llegó con Okina y Aoshi mientras estaban parados de un lado observando la conversación de la mujer con los extranjeros. "¡Vaya!, esto resulto bastante bien"

"Gracias al cielo." Omasu agregó con alivio mientras se reunía con los demás. "Esto podría haber resultado desastroso con todos los demás enfermos, sin los utensilios para el té ni comida para los huéspedes. Fuimos muy afortunados de que Megumi-san estuviera aquí."

"¿Creen que pueda hacer lo mismo mañana?" Misao dijo esperanzadamente.

Aoshi negó con la cabeza. "Ella se va mañana. Tendrás que reasignar a otras personas para la tarea. Yo también me iré, así que Okina estará a cargo en mi ausencia."

Los hombros de Okina se pusieron tensos.

"¿A donde vas a ir, Aoshi-sama?" Misao volteó con él con una expresión que claramente reflejaba su infelicidad ante su partida.

"Tengo que atender unos negocios en Tokio" Aoshi replicó.

"¿Tokio?", Misao repuso con cierta esperanza.

Okina podía leer el pensamiento de la muchacha perfectamente. Gentilmente le explicó. "Misao, te necesitamos aquí. Tú y yo podemos visitarlos el próximo mes."

"¡oh, claro!" dijo Misao algo decepcionada.

"Misao," Omasu gentilmente la jaló. "Vamos a ayudar a Okon y Megumi en sus deberes. Megumi luce como si se fuera a desmayar a causa de ese pesado kimono."

"Si claro" Misao abrió los ojos y la siguió obedientemente.

"Aoshi," Okina negó con la cabeza una vez que estuvieron solos. "Tienes que ser más cuidadoso. A Misao no le gustará si se entera de que Megumi estará también allá. Se sentirá…" Okina se detuvo, de alguna manera temeroso de lo que realmente estaba pensando decir, "relegada."

"Es la verdad," Aoshi respondió disgustado, "me voy por negocios."

Okina quiso cachetear a Aoshi. ¿Era en verdad así de frío? ¿Cómo era posible que no fuera sensible como para entender a Misao? Para todos, era obvio que Misao no amaba a Aoshi de la manera en que una hermana ama a su hermano mayor, o a un padre. Pero para Aoshi este era la clase de sentimiento que Misao tenía para con él, y hasta que Aoshi no viera la realidad y tomara alguna acción, Misao estaría esperando algo incierto y crecería miserable.

Okina quería a Aoshi como a un hijo, pero valuaba a Misao de la misma manera y hasta más. La felicidad del Aoiya tenía más que ver con ella que con cualquier otro. Todos habían abandonado las peleas por una vida moderna que les ofrecería más oportunidades para la felicidad. Aoshi aun no estaba tan conciente de este tipo de vida. Es más, él no podía ver muchas de las cosas que afectaban directamente a las personas que lo rodeaban.

"Yo me encargaré de todo, Aoshi-san. Olvida lo que dije." Okina contestó. Mientras Aoshi se iba por su cuenta, Okina resolvió que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para llevar a cabo el plan que haría felices a todos en el Aoiya.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, espero actualizar más seguido, creo que ya podré hacerlo porque no tengo tantas materias este semestre.

Gracias a todos los que me han mandado sus RR, se que es algo fastidioso estar esperando que salgan más capítulos, pero prometo solucionar eso.

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD.**

**CAPÍTULO 5.** CENA EN EL AOIYA. Parte I

Megumi era un desastre de harina blanca. Libre de la ceremonia del té, se dirigió voluntariamente hacia la cocina con dos cosas en la mente. Primero: terminar de limpiar el desastre que había hecho en la mañana y segundo: preparar lo necesario para la ceremonia del té del día siguiente.

La relajaba el hacer este tipo de cosas para las chicas con las que había trabajado en la mañana. Ella había interrumpido su trabajo y volvería a interrumpirlo con el pedido que les había hecho a Aoshi y a Okina.

Desde la cocina era capaz de escuchar los sonidos de los últimos clientes del Aoiya irse. El siguiente día sería el día libre de todos ellos y por lo que habían dicho, era tradición que esa noche cenarían juntos incluyendo una ronda de sake y canciones.

Cuando hubo terminado en la cocina, fisgoneó por una pequeña abertura en las puertas corredizas hacia el área de cenar. Más de una docena de personas estaban adentro pegados el diente en la comida. Megumi sabía que debía de despedirse de ellos, pero algo la detuvo de hacerlo. Ella sentía que haciendo eso, sería como una intrusa en su feliz humor. Y había tanto que hacer todavía en su hotel. La nota que ella tenía en su bolsillo ayudaría, se los dejaría en el pasillo cuando saliera.

Megumi casi brinco cuando dos pares de manso la tomaron por los hombros. "¡Aquí estás!"

Cuando se volteó Okon y Omasu la miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "perdona que te hallamos asustado."

Megumi sonrió débilmente. "No, no hay problema" ellas eran Oniwaban después de todo, y por supuesto podían sacarle un buen susto a cualquiera. Era su culpa por no ser tan observadora. "Me alegra mucho el encontrarlas, estaba a punto de irme…"

"¿Irte?" Omasu entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente, "¿y por qué?"

"Tengo que regresar al hotel para empacar mis cosas y arreglar el carruaje."

"Tonterías," Okon le sonrió, "esas cosas no son problema. Tus cosas ya están aquí y tu carruaje te estará esperando aquí en la mañana."

"Pero, yo…"

"Okina-san insistió en que uno de nosotros se hiciera cargo," Omasu señaló.

"Omasu," Okon dijo con un tono de voz filoso cuando Megumi hizo un gesto de disconformidad. "harás que se sienta más incomoda."

"Oh, está bien," Omasu volteó los ojos hacia otra parte. "No es como su hubiese sido la idea de Okina en primer lugar. Todos le pedimos permiso a Aoshi –sama para que te quedaras y él se encargó de todos los arreglos."

Megumi se mordió los labios. No estaba segura de si estar agradecida o preocupada. Ciertamente apreciaba que la invitaran a estarse con ellos en su casa, pero sentía que las cosas se habían salido de su control. Pero, era una amabilidad hacia con ella que no podía rehusar. "Gracias."

"Por favor, déjanos ayudarte a cambiar para la cena, Megumi-san." Dijo Okon amablemente.

"Si, ¡eres un desastre!" Omasu la miró más de cerca.

"No hay necesidad de ello. Ya cené algo," Megumi dudó. No importaba que solo hubiera cenado poco de lo que había en la cocina, aun se sentía como si estuviera invadiendo la privacidad de aquellas personas.

"Bueno, ¿y que tal algo de sake?" Persistió Omasu juguetonamente.

Megumi suspiró. Estaba realmente cansada y había cosas que pesaban en su mente. Había pensado en pasar algún tiempo sola, pero habría sido descortés rechazar la propuesta de las mujeres por segunda vez. "Esta bien," sonrió.

"¡Oh Dios!" Omasu y Okon tomaron cada cual un brazo de Megumi y la llevaron a sus habitaciones en la parte de arriba. Entraron al cuarto que las dos compartían. Megumi notó que en el futón había un kimono rojo. Cuando las chicas vieron la expresión de confusión en Megumi, Okon inmediatamente habló, "Es el regalo de disculpas de Okina. Misao-chan le mencionó que tu kimono rosa necesitaría definitivamente una limpiada después de lo de hoy, y nos pidió que te ofreciéramos este."

Megumi reaccionó tocando la fina tela del kimono con estampado con cisnes y crisantemos. "Esto es demasiada generosidad, yo no podría…"

"Esto es de Okina para ti, Dios sabe donde halló algo así." Omasu respondió.

Okon, más perspicaz percibió la pena de Megumi. "Estoy segura de a Okina no le importará si no lo usas, es como demasiado."

"No, está bien," Megumi comenzó a deshacer su obi. Lo usaría, por más extravagante que fuera, para mostrarle que aceptaba sus disculpas y más. A pesar de la constante fricción entre ellos dos, Megumi recordó que ahora le debería también un favor a Okina.

La cena siempre era ruidosa en el Aoiya. Pero sin clientes nocturnos y con una ronda del mejor sake, esta comenzaba a ser bastante ruidosa.

Tres mujeres entraron en el área principal para la cena y saludaron con una inclinación. "Discúlpenos," Omasu y Okon se inclinaron en la dirección de Okina. "Tuvimos que ayudar a Megumi-san a cambiarse."

"Okon, Omasu…" Okina saltó felizmente de la mesa cuando vio a Megumi. "su tardanza es perdonada, Por favor, tomen asiento y coman. Megumi-san nos acompañará."

"Okina-san," Megumi se inclinó hacia el viejo. "Buenas noches, gracias por el kimono."

Sin ninguna vergüenza el viejo juntó sus manos aparentando querer contener las lágrimas. "No, no, que aceptes mis disculpas y que uses tan hermosamente ese kimono hace que me sienta honrado. No pensé ver el día en que…"

"Okina." Aoshi lo miró por encima de su taza de té.

Misao miró confundida a Okina y a Aoshi. Ambos, okina y Aoshi tenían diferentes expresiones en sus rostros, ninguno de los dos se decidía a hacer la amabilidad de levantarse y ofrecerle el asiento a Megumi, así que Misao hizo caso omiso de los dos y le sonrió a Megumi. "Megumi-san, por favor acompáñanos."

Megumi le dirigió una mirada de gratitud mientras se sentaba al lado de Misao.

Misao vació té en su taza. "Desapareciste después de la ceremonia, Megumi-san."

"No quería ser descortés. Tenía que arreglar la cocina." Megumi le dio las gracias con una inclinación y tomó la pequeña taza. Tomó un poco del té y añadió: "deje algo para ti en la allí."

Los ojos de Misao se llenaron de felicidad, "algo para comer, quizás."

"Tal vez," Megumi susurró.

Entonces Misao le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo. "Gracias."

"Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué es esto?" Okina miró a Misao y a Megumi.

"Nada, Okina-san," las dos sonrieron al viejo.

"Nada de susurros, tontas," pensó. "No soy tal lento para que no note que están suspirando. Pero lo hacen con la cara tan seria." Y miro a su ahora vacía copa de sake. "Conversar tan seriamente, cuando soy el único que está tomando sake, el mejor sake de Kyoto, el sake que todos los demás beben excepto por los que están sentados en esta mesa."

Poniendo de lado lo dramático de Okina, Megumi se dio cuenta de que de hecho, Okina estaba en lo correcto. "Pobre Okina." Le mandó un malicioso gesto. "estar en una mesa con Aoshi y Misao, quienes nos saben nada sobre sake. Será un honro servirte el sake."

El se maldijo cuando vio a Megumi levantarse elegantemente e ir a otra mesa por una botella de sake. A su regreso, Megumi sirvió delicadamente el sake en una pequeña copa.

"oh, oh," Okina le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa "¡lo haces maravillosamente!, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?"

Ella le respondió con una jovial sonrisa, "una mujer no revela sus secretos, Okina-san." Después de que se bebió la copa, ella la volvió a llenar.

"¿Más, Okina-san?" preguntó Megumi dulcemente.

"Espera," difícilmente Okina estaba afectado por el sake, pero le tomo varios segundos notar que él era el único que seguía bebiendo. "¿Me acompañas, por favor?"

"Oh, Okina-san" Megumi pestañeó, "sabes que las mujeres somos terribles con el sake, pero se que es aburrido beber solo." Y le sirvió una generosa porción de sake a Okina, y le guiño un ojo a Misao mientras le servía un poco a ella y otro poco a su propia copa. En cuanto a Shinomori, silenciosamente rehusó la oferta.

Los ojos de Okina se dirigieron nuevamente a Megumi. "No creas que no vi. que me diste la más generosa porción de sake a mi." Y alcanzó con la meno la copa de Megumi para servirle otro poco de sake. "Insisto en que Misao y tú tengan la misma cantidad que yo."

"¿En verdad?, ¡que generoso!" Megumi frunció las cejas al darse cuenta de que la bebida se había convertido un juego entre ella y Okina. No había razón para involucrar a Misao en eso. Así que bebió de un solo golpe su copa y se sirvió lo que quedaba en la botella. "Creo que con esto se terminó la botella, discúlpame Misao."

Misao le dirigió una avergonzada mirada, "por supuesto que no, Megumi, que bueno que te agrade."

Okina se quedó allí sentado mirando entristecido la botella vacía. Su rostro se iluminó cuando Omasu salió de la despensa con otra botella en la mano.

Okina le sonrió a Omasu. "Megumi necesitará más de ese sake antes de que se vaya mañana. ¡El mejor sake de Kyoto!"

Los dedos de Megumi se tensaron cuando Okina torpemente le sirvió más sake. ¿Así que el viejo estaba determinado a continuar con el juego? Apañó con fuerza la pequeña copa y la bebió decididamente. La Vitoria, al parecer duró poco, pues sentía su cara ponerse caliente.

"¡Megumi-san!" Misao la miro mortificada.

"Estoy bien." Se las arregló para contestar pero no tan serenamente como intentaba sonar. "No soy tan vieja como Okina-san," y sonrió fríamente hacia Okina.

Okina le contestó la mirada y trató de agarrar la botella.

"Ya es suficiente, Okina." Shinomori tomó la botella antes que el viejo. "Todos los demás ya están limpiando, deberíamos hacer lo mismo."

"¡oh, essshhta bieeee…!" la cabeza de Okina estaba ya entre sus manos. "Creo que ya eshtoy cansaaaado."

Misao y Megumi miraron sorprendidas a Okina, por lo rápido había pasado de estar medio sobrio a totalmente borracho.

Mientras el viejo seguía sentado en la mesa, Misao le susurró a Megumi, "creo que tu ganaste, Megumi"

"Viejo estúpido," señaló Megumi mientras se ponía la mano en la cabeza. "Debió conocerme mejor antes de retarme. Tengo bastante experiencia, tratando con Sanosuke y Kaoru."

"¡Wow!" los ojos de Misao se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

"No es que sea algo de lo que me deba enorgullecer." Agregó Megumi con una avergonzada sonrisa. Las dos sabían que Sanosuke era inmune al sake. En cuanto a Kaoru, bueno ella era mala para beber, pero aun así los dos bebían sake no como un arte sino como una competencia deportiva.

En cuanto Okina comenzó a roncar sonoramente Aoshi se paró. "Lo llevaré arriba." Aoshi cargó al viejo y miro cuidadosamente a la doctora. "Misao, ¿podrías llevara a Megumi-san afuera? Luce como si necesitara un poco de aire fresco."

"Si, Aoshi-sama." Misao accedió y le ofreció apoyo a Megumi, a lo cual esta accedió sabiamente y dejó que Misao la guiara afuera.

"Me voy a arrepentir de esto mañana," mencionó Megumi mientras se sentaba en un borde y se recargaba en un árbol.

Misao rió. "Aun así debes de saber que valió la pena, Okina nunca se había divertido tanto. Honestamente, Megumi, eres la primera mujer que se le ha impuesto así a Okina. Tal ves te moleste mucho, pero eso es solo porque lo tienes impresionado."

Megumi notó la tristeza en el tono de voz de Misao. ¿Acaso la chica se sentía insegura ante los demás miembros de la casa?, volteó la cabeza para mirar a Misao más detenidamente. "También tú eres bastante impresionante, Misao."

"Pero nadie me trata como su igual, Megumi-san," respondió Misao.

Megumi calló un rato, tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas para decir a la joven. "Todo depende de la situación, Misao. En una pelea, ¿te sientes así acaso?

"Bueno," Misao considero la pregunta cuidadosamente, "No soy tan fuerte como Ken-san o Aoshi-sama, pero no. No siento que no pueda encargarme de una situación así."

"Yo envidio eso de ti, Misao." Megumi miró hacia otro lugar. "Una cosa es hacer pasteles y beber sake, pero poder defenderse uno mismo y los demás… Si yo fuera fuerte y confiada como tú… Tal vez mi familia seguiría con vida y nunca hubiera sido forzada a hacer opio para Kanryuu Takeda."

Misao abrió los ojos de sorpresa al considerar la confesión de Megumi.

"Eso es cierto, Megumi-san." Después de un momento de silencio agregó más animadamente. "Pero si ninguna de esas cosas hubiera pasado, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, ¿cierto? Tal vez tú y Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke y Yahiko nunca se hubieran convertido en amigos."

Megumi sabía que la opinión de Misao era más bien ingenua e inocente, pero la chica tenía razón. Y no podía imaginarse como sería su vida ahora si nunca los hubiera conocido. "Tienes razón, por esa razón no debo de obsesionarme con el pasado, ¿cierto? O por lo que soy o no soy."

"Por supuesto," Misao la miro con más seriedad y apreciativamente.

Megumi le devolvió la mirada de aprecio, Cada una le había dado a la otra algo en que pensar.

La voz de Omasu interrumpió la plática, "¡Misaaaao!"

"¡Diablos!" dijo Misao mientras se paraba. "Se que me va a pedir que le ayude a limpiar el salón. Tengo que irme. ¿Quieres que te ayude a entra primero?"

"No," le respondió Megumi con un movimiento de mano. "Me gustaría quedarme sentada aquí por algún rato más."

"Está bien, entonces ¡buenas noches!" Misao le dijo adiós con la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro y se dirigió hacia la puerta. A mitad del camino se detuvo y se volteo hacia con ella. "¿Megumi-san?"

"¿Si?" respondió Megumi con algo de sueño.

Misao hizo una profunda inclinación. "Gracias."

"No es nada, Misao." Respondió Megumi. "De nada"

"¡Si!"

Mientras Misao corría hacia dentro con su usual energía, los labios de Megumi sonrieron débilmente. Sin importar las circunstancias, esa niña siempre estaba feliz.

Hola, saludos a los que me han apoyado, especialmente a **Okashira Janet**. Ves?, ya subí otro capítulo, y los seguiré subiendo regularmente, así que no te desesperes.

Igual **Leihen, Lyneth y An-nto-chan-n.** Gracias por los reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo!!!

Y aquí les presento el siguiente capítulo.

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD.**

CAPÍTILO 6: Cena En el aoiya parte II.

Después de atender a Okina y ponerlo a dormir, Aoshi se encontró recorriendo el perímetro del Aoiya. Aun cuando Kyoto era un lugar tranquilo por esos días y ciertamente no había peligro de ataque, Aoshi sabía que había algunos hábitos difíciles de romper.

Eso y aparte necesitaba un lugar para estar tranquilo y reponerse de aquella jornada. Había cosas en el lugar donde ahora residían los Oniwabanshu de Kyoto que eran diferentes de las que él solía recordar en los días que él había estado en Tokio.

Con la seguridad de que no había ningún peligro decidió meterse a la casa. Se detuvo al ver a alguien debajo de un árbol, ¿algún intruso?

Después de un momento reconoció las ropas rojas y a la mujer que las usaba, se preguntó cuanto tiempo había estado ella sentada allí.

"¿Megumi-san?" le habló quedamente, inseguro de si solo estaba descansando o se había quedado dormida.

Cuando Megumi no respondió, el se debatió en si debía despertarla o no. El sentido prevaleció y la levantó suavemente y la llevó dentro de la casa. Se paró cuando iba llegando a las habitaciones de las mujeres. Con una mujer dormida en sus brazos, su sentido de propiedad no le permitía entrar a menos que se encontrara con otra de las mujeres.

"Allí está" Señaló Okon mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras y abría la puerta que separaba el corredor del cuarto que las mujeres compartían. Aoshi la siguió silenciosamente adentro y dejó gentilmente a Megumi en las cobijas que habían tendido para ella.

Okon sonrió cuando miró a la mujer. "Pobrecilla. Okina-san debió darle un puño de kimonos por todas las cosas por las que hizo pasar a Megumi hoy."

Al ver que Aoshi ni estaba de acuerdo o en desacuerdo, ella se disculpó. "No es que no sea un gran regalo de disculpas por sí mismo. ¿Es hermoso, verdad? Es uno de los que Okina había dejado para un regalo u ocasión especial."

Aoshi se dirigió a la puerta. "Es tarde, Okon-san. Te la dejaré a ti."

Okon se cubrió la boca. "No era mi intención hablar de más Aoshi-sama." Se inclinó débilmente, "haré lo que me ordenaste."

"Buenas noches, Okon." Le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza y salió cerrando detrás de sí la puerta.

No había la necesidad de comentar sobre el kimono. Ella sabía que Aoshi conocía muy bien los orígenes de ese kimono. Al menos eso era lo que ella se conformaba con afirmar. Que Aoshi no notara el kimono era absurdo, él siempre estaba al tanto de todo.

En lo que se refiere al kimono, cuando Aoshi era más joven, la caja de tesoros de Okina se estuvo pasando entre los diferentes miembros del clan. Era bastante sabido que Okina guardaba cosas para poder dar a su futura esposa e hijas. Pero las constantes guerras lo habían privado de ello, porque honestamente ¿quién querría casarse con alguien del peligroso grupo de los Oniwabanshu?

De todas maneras ¿qué había hecho a Okina a honrar a Megumi de aquella manera?

Aoshi reflexionó por un momento. Cuando las tres mujeres habían entrado en el comedor en la noche él estaba entablando una conversación con Okina y notó como Okina inmediatamente cambió su atención hacia ellas. Aoshi notó el pequeño cambio en las facciones de Okina antes de voltear hacia ellas.

Considerándolo ahora, si pudiera describir la expresión de Okina sería como una expresión de satisfacción. No había otra manera de explicar la manera en que el viejo puso la mano en su brazo para apoyarse mientras se paraba rápidamente y correr hacia la avergonzada doctora. Detrás de los tontos comentarios que Okina había hecho había un placer genuino por ver a Megumi vestida así. Y había también algo más debajo de aquello: también vio algo de arrepentimiento, talvez por las cosas que Okina nunca tuvo. El viejo tapaba estos sentimientos muy bien al tratar de romper un record con la cuarta propuesta de matrimonio, pero Aoshi interrumpió con tacto antes de que Megumi pudiera reaccionar como ella solía hacerlo.

Mientras Megumi y Okina estaba distraídos tomando sake, Aoshi se tomó más tiempo para poder analizar a Megumi más críticamente. Tiempo atrás, antes de la era Meiji, con ese kimono, y con su belleza y porte, ella podría haber pasado por la hija de una realeza o haberse casado con alguien poderoso. Pero por lo que había aprendido de ella, Aoshi sabía que ella habría languidecido en esos tiempos, ella no era solo una ornamenta.

Lo desconcertó el hecho de que aquella tímida muchacha que había conocido hacia varios años, aquella ala que él había ignorado para evitar problemas a los dos, se hubiera convertido en esa mujer desafiante que tenía a Okina fascinado. De alguna manera ella había desarrollado una fuerza que ni ella misma conocía hasta que se topo con Kenshin Himura. Fue esa noche, en la que trató de matar a Kanryuu, en la que el confundió esa fuerza con la desesperación. Y de alguna manera fríamente él le había dado su cuchillo de vuelta para escapara mediante la muerte. Él había subestimado su fuerza de voluntad el día en que se encontraron en el dojo y pensó que podría sacarle la información del paradero de Kenshin o traerlo hacia él. Y después ella llegó a Kyoto para atender a sus amigos, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ayudó a los Oniwabanshu, aun a un descarriado como lo era él.

Después de todos esos encuentros el había aprendido a comprenderla, y más importante aun, a razonar con ella. Afortunadamente él, como Kenshin, sabían controlar su temperamento agregando algo de buenas maneras a sus interacciones. Ninguno trataba de dominar al otro, no había razón, pues su relación se había desarrollado con mutuo respeto. Pero si algún día tuviera él la necesidad de estar por arriba, no dudaba que los papeles pudieran cambiar en cualquier momento.

Mientras a algunos les parecerá divertido tratar de romper la naturaleza salvaje y coqueta de Megumi, él, después de ver las interacciones con Okina y ella, concluyo que un hombre ordinario que tratara de hacerlo no sería uno muy sabio, ni terminaría feliz.

Megumi se había ido muy temprano la mañana siguiente, como si quisiera evadir a todos. Solo Misao la vio salir, para el enojo de Okina.

"Alguien debió haberme despertado", le reclamó a Aoshi después. "No es como si no me pudiera despertar".

"Parecías tener demasiada resaca para escuchar a las llamadas de Misao." Le respondió Aoshi.

Okina suspiró, "no debí beber tanto ayer, ¿cierto?"

"No", Aoshi ni siquiera pestañeó. "Megumi-san te dejó una nota sobre el asunto."

Okina tomo la nota que el hombre le daba.

_Okina-san._

_No deberías beber tan repetidas veces como lo hiciste ayer._

_Los viejos deberían de beber como un bebé y vivir tranquilamente._

_Takani-sensei._

"Que atrevimiento de esa mujer" Dijo Okina mientras estampaba la carta en el suelo, "mira que llamarme viejo".

Los labios de Aoshi se curvaron hacia arriba un poco mientras veía a Okina estrujar la carta. "Eso es lo que eres, Okina."

"¡Oh, lo se!" Okina suspiró dramáticamente. Después de un momento juntó la carta que había terminado en el suelo y la dobló cuidadosamente para ponerla en uno de sus bolsillos. "Solo que duele más cuando una mujer como ella lo dice".

Aoshi levantó una ceja.

Okina apretó los puños con entusiasmo, "Si fuera treinta o veinte años más joven, correría en este momento detrás de su carruaje y la arrastraría hasta aquí y haría que se tragara esas palabras".

"No creo que eso le guste mucho a ella", Aoshi le dijo secamente. "De hecho, creo que tendrías que agregar un par de ojos morados a esa resaca, así como a la policía detrás de ti por acosarla".

"Oh, no eres gracioso Aoshi," Okina hizo un gesto de desaprobación "Admite que tengo buen gusto y que si no fueras tan parco harías en este momento lo que yo quiero hacer. Megumi-san no es una mujer ordinaria para considerarla dentro de mis enamoramientos casuales".

Aoshi recordó la última vez que Okina tuvo un sentimiento semejante hacia una mujer, una florista de calles más abajo. "No vas a seguirla, Okina".

"¿Pero tú si la vas a seguir?" Okina se acercó a Aoshi para verlo más claramente, "¿Cierto?"

"Tienes resaca". Aoshi agarró al viejo y lo arrastró hacia una tina de agua y lo aventó en ella sin ceremonias. "Y no estas coherente. Haz lo que la doctora dijo y toma tu agua."

Aoshi se volteó y se dirigió hacia la casa, ignorando los manoteos en el agua de Okina.

"¿Qué no estoy coherente, eh?" Le gritó a Aoshi mientras este se dirigía tranquilamente a la casa. "¡Tú eres el que no es coherente, pescado frío!"

Mientras la puerta se cerraba ruidosamente detrás de Aoshi, Okina se quedó pensativo un rato.

Y se sonrió para sí mismo.

Listo!!! Otro capítulo arriba. Bien con esto acaba lo que viene siendo la introducción 0.O, si lo sé, es demasiado para la introducción, pero es la verdad, y el próximo capítulo ya veremos a el ansiado Sanosuke y la bola del Kenshin-gumi.

A partir de aquí, la cosa se pone buena, jejeje.

Gracias a todos por los reviews.

A **Okashira Janet**, ahora si te estoy cumpliendo con subir cada semana, y te prometo que lo seguiré haciendo, sobre todo con un apoyo como el tuyo. Je.

A **Leihen**, gracias también, el triángulo ya va a comenzar, y créanme que será divertido ver a Aoshi y a Sano agarrarse a moquetes jejeje.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo, aquí está otro capítulo. Al fin el Kenshin-gumi.

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD.**

CAPÍTULO 7: COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS.

El dojo Kamiya estaba vacío, salvo por aquellos que lo llamaban casa.

La cena iba y venía, y a pesar de la comida de Kaoru, Sanosuke Sagara se las había apañado para sobrevivir al asunto. Que también haya sido calmado era admirable. Años atrás, las cenas difícilmente eran calmadas, con Yahiko y Megumi cucando a Kaoru, o Kaoru regañando a Kenshin.

Sanosuke sintió algo de nostalgia mientras se sentaba en el porche de madera y hablaba de sus últimos viajes y de las nuevas del dojo. Por supuesto era un poco difícil mantener la conversación con Kenji sentado a un lado de su tío Sano, mordiéndolo y babeándolo en el brazo.

Cuando la conversación bajó, Sano abrió un ojo y miró al chiquillo. "No sé si debería sentirme honrado por esto o tomarlo como algo personal."

Kenshin sonrió, "yo lo tomaría como una muestra de afecto."

Sano suspiró. Algunos años atrás Yahiko hacía lo mismo. Y ahora algo de esa violencia se le había pegado a Kenji.

En vez de que Kaoru regañara al niño, añadió, "No deberías haberle contado sobre tus luchas con osos en Norte América."

"Tú eres la que no debió haberle dicho como Yahiko solía atacarme tampoco." Sano le dirigió a Kaoru una mirada de irritación, "solo porque a Yahiko le guste pegarme no significa que Kenji deba comenzar a hacerlo también."

Desde algún lugar alrededor de la casa salió Yahiko indignado, "para tu información, grandísimo tarado, te derrotaré algún día."

"¡En tus sueños, vago!" Le respondió Sanosuke, esperando por la inevitable respuesta.

"¿Vago?" Yahiko pareció sacar de la nada su espada de madera. "Arreglemos esto ahora mismo."

"¡Yahiko!" Kaoru le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su asistente de maestro. "Le estás dando un mal ejemplo a Kenji."

Yahiko le hecho una mirada al niño, que aun seguía enchufado en el brazo de Sanosuke. "Kaoru, no creo que Kenji necesite ayuda para meterse en problemas por sí solo."

"¡Kenji!" Finalmente Kaoru jaló al niño y lo puso en su regazo. Privado de su diversión, el niño comenzó a llorar.

Cuando Kaoru vio que nada parecía callar al niño, dirigió una mirada a su esposo, como se repentinamente Kenji se convirtiera en problema de él, "¡Kenshin!"

"¿Oro?" Kenshin parecía un poco confundido.

Kenshin y Kaoru no tenían remedio, concluyó Sano. Cuidadosamente le ofreció su brazo al niño.

Kaoru se mortificó a la vez que Kenji regresaba feliz a babear la manga de Sano.

"¡Kenshin!" le gritó Kaoru desesperada.

Kenshin solo reía inofensivamente. "Sanosuke y Kenji parecen llevarse bien, eso es lo que hacen."

"Querrás decir bajo los estándares de Sano," interrumpió Yahiko mientras se burlaba de Sano. "De hecho, es como en los viejos tiempos. Lo único que falta es Megumi-sensei gritándote y con eso ya estaríamos completos."

"Así es" Kenshin movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

"Hablando de eso, ¿cómo está esa mujer zorro?" Sanosuke trató de sonar casual.

Kenshin tosió, claro que esa actitud de aparente indiferencia no lo había engañado.

Kaoru (ignorante de la expresión en la cara de los dos hombres) respondió casualmente. "oh, ella está bien, menciona que no hay mucho de que hablar, pero Gensai-sensei me dijo el otro día que Megumi había sido invitada por un montón de doctores americanos a hablar en Kyoto."

Yahiko lucía bastante complacido. "¡Se está haciendo famosa!"

"Pues claro," sonrió Kenshin, "Ella es la última del clan Takani. Y por lo que he oído, sus habilidades son iguales a las de su padre."

"y…" Yahiko se paraba para parecer más alto, "no podemos olvidar que ella fue parte del Kenshin-gumi una vez."

Kenshin tosió apenado.

"No hay razón para lucir tan desconcertado, Kenshin," le dijo orgullosamente Yahiko. "Si no se hubiera topado con nosotros, quien sabe lo que ella estaría haciendo ahorita."

Sano sonrió. "Kenshin sigue siendo un hombre modesto, Yahiko. Debes de saber que hablarle del Kenshin-gumi lo hace sentir como su estuviera comandando a un grupo de guerreros. Eso lo dejaremos para alguien como tú, Yahiko."

Mientras un gesto de enojo pasaba por la cara de Yahiko, Sanosuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Sus declaraciones, tiempo atrás podían haber parecido improbables, pero ahora no era una cosa tan extraña. Estaba claro que Kaoru confiaba mucho en las habilidades de Yahiko. Con el entrenamiento en el dojo, Yahiko había mejorado considerablemente.

"Sanosuke," dijo Kaoru cuando finalmente había logrado retirar a Kenji del brazo de Sano con un dulce, "¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿seguirás viajando?"

"Nah," Sano miró entonces hacia el cielo. "Creo que he visto ya bastante el mundo como para darme cuenta de que hay cosas más importantes que vagar, además," Miró hacia atrás para ver a los tres detrás de él, "creo que es conveniente haber regresado para hacer algo con ese gobierno Meiji."

Se rió al ver que a su frase siguió un silencio de preocupación. "No pienso desperdiciar tiempo, solo necesito tiempo para pensar. Visitaré algunos viejos amigos y conocidos para ver si algo de lo que aprendí en los viajes durante los pasados cinco años sirvió de algo."

"Sanosuke" la voz de Kenshin era seria, "la policía es muy estricta estos días. No los provoques."

"Ah, estaré bien," Sano sonrió maliciosamente, "la policía es a la primera que visitaré, o más bien, con la primera que arreglaré cuentas."

"¡Sano!" Kaoru y Yahiko lo miraron.

La expresión de Sano se borró. "Se han vuelto demasiado serios en estos años. Solo estoy bromeando, no tengo planes para derrotar a la policía o a alguien más."

Sano pudo ver que bajaban los hombros en señal de alivio. Añadió pasivamente. "Solo a Saito, claro."

"¡Saito!" Yahiko no sabía se estar feliz o preocupado.

Kenshin rió nerviosamente. "Bueno, estoy seguro de que Saito estaría complacido de oír eso."

Kaoru miró feo a Kenshin por no regañar a Sanosuke. Se volteó hacia Sano. "No seas tarado. Solo porque aparentemente hayas aprendido varias cosas mientras viajabas no significa que ese hombre deje de ser peligroso. Además debes de recordar que él es un hombre de familia."

"Por lo que sabemos, Saito adoptó a Eiji, eso hizo." Habló Kenshin.

"Y hemos oído rumores de que tiene otros dos hijos, dos niñas para ser exactos, creo." Añadió Kaoru de cierto modo no muy segura de la información.

Sano torció la boca "¿Un hombre de familia, eh? ¿Dos pequeñas niñas?" Sano comenzó a reír. "Eso si es justicia."

Cuando Sano no paró de reír, Kaoru lo miró enojada. "¿Qué hay de malo en que tenga niñas?"

"Oh, no tiene nada de malo, mapache" le dijo Sano. "Pero es solo que no me hago a la idea que ese cretino tenga esposa y un montón de niños llamándolo papá." Su expresión se tornó traviesa. "Creo que tendré que escribirle una carta al hombre de familia para felicitarlo y decirle que no lo reto solo porque ahora tiene hijos. En cuanto a mi visita a la policía, bueno, me la saltaré."

Kenshin le dirigió una divertida mirada hacia él. "¿Entonces vas a ir a visitar a Megumi-dono primero?"

Sano miró feo a Kenshin cuando Kaoru y Yahiko lo miraron con curiosidad. Kenshin mostró su irritante inocente sonrisa.

Sano se sobó su brazo. "Bueno, ahora que Kenji me ha arruinado el brazo creo que tendré que ir al doctor."

"¡Cielos, Sanosuke!" comentó Yahiko. "Solo son una leves mordidas. No tienes que por eso hasta Aizu para ver a Megumi. Apuesto que eso es algo que hasta Kaoru puede curar."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" la atención de Kaoru cambió a Yahiko. "Para que lo sepas, soy buena curando heridas."

"Si, si," El chico dijo burlonamente, "Aun sigues usando el baúl de medicinas que Megumi te dejó, o mandas a buscar al doctor Gensai, no es como si supieras lo que estás haciendo."

Los ojos de Kaoru se oscurecieron, y Yahiko vio como Kenshin se comenzaba a alarmar.

Sanosuke se aclaró la garganta. "Así que la doctora sigue en el mismo lugar o, ¿se mudo de Aizu?"

Esos dos eran a veces tan fáciles de distraer. Kaoru olvidó a Yahiko inmediatamente. "Ella sigue en Aizu."

"¿Ella sola?" la pregunta se le escapo antes de que se diera cuenta de lo dañina que se escuchó. "Digo…" agregó dudoso, "¿Encontró a su familia?"

"No" los tres le dirigieron una mirada de sospecha antes de que Kaoru le contestara. "Trató de hacerlo, pero por lo que Gensai-sama me contó, no había muchas esperanzas de que los hallara."

Sano puso cara de extrañeza. "Entonces ¿porqué sigue allí? Cuando paré en la clínica del doctor Gensai me dijo que le había ofrecido hacerse cargo de su clínica"

"Tú la conoces, Sano," Yahiko se encogió de hombros, "Gensai trató de convencerla para que se viniera, pero ella insistió en quedarse en Aizu."

Sanosuke se quedó pensando un momento, ¿es qué acaso aun tenía esperanzas de encontrar a su familia? ¿O estaba allí por otra razón? "Mujer zorro terca. Si por mi fuera la traería arrastrando hasta aquí."

Kenshin miró a Sano y sonrió. "Quizás deberías decirle eso cuando la veas."

"Sería agradable verla de nuevo," dijo Kaoru quedamente, "no la vemos más que las veces que viene a ver a los cerezos en flor."

Sano se dio cuenta de que lo estaban alentando a que fuera a verla. Para recordarle a ella de la gente que se preocupa por ella. Frunció el seño al pensamiento de que sus esfuerzos pudieran ser en vano. Se rascó la cabeza. "Uh, en caso de que vaya allá a visitarla… la última vez que la viste, ¿te dijo por casualidad si estaba molesta conmigo? No quiero ir hasta allá solo para ser golpeado en la cabeza por una caja."

Kaoru y Yahiko lo miraron con disgusto.

Sano los miró confundido. ¿Por qué se habían irritado tanto con la pregunta? "¿Qué?"

"¡En caso de que vallas!" Yahiko entrecerró los ojos. "¿Por qué sigues poniendo tontas excusas?"

Sano se enojó, "¿Quién está haciendo excusas?"

"Aun yo se que tiene ganas de ir a verla," le espetó Yahiko.

Kaoru miró a Sano. "Y estás siendo muy insensible. No le escribiste ni una sola palabra en los cinco años que estuviste fuera. ¿No crees que Megumi-san quiera verte? No seas…"

"...tan" añadió Yahiko.

"cabeza de gallo" Dijeron Kaoru y Yahiko al mismo tiempo.

"¡Cabeza de gallo!" una nube negra se formó arriba de la cabeza de Sanosuke. Se levantó, "¿A quién le dicen cabeza de gallo?"

Yahiko pegó al suelo con el pie. "¿Qué clase de luchador le tiene miedo a una mujer? ¡Eres un gallina de la cabeza a los pies!"

"¡Eh!" Kenshin trató de interrumpir quedamente al notar que la cara de Kaoru estaba adquiriendo diversas tonalidades de rojo. Su interrupción no surtió efecto, y cautelosamente alcanzó a Kenji para apartarlo a un lugar distante de Kaoru.

Sanosuke se dio cuenta de repente que el también corría peligro. Lentamente se fue retirando de Kaoru y comenzó a contar lentamente para él.

_Uno._

_Dos._

_Tres._

Kaoru saltó y comenzó a ahorcar a Yahiko. "¡¿Qué hay de malo con las mujeres?!"

"Solo para el expediente," interrumpió Sano. "No le tengo miedo a una simple mujer."

Kaoru olvidó a Yahiko y se volteó hacia Sano. Su voz sonaba aun más molesta. "¡¿qué se supone que significa eso?!"

"Ah, ¡cielos Kaoru!" Yahiko estaba molesto. "Estamos hablando de Megumi-san aquí. Es solo Megumi-san."

"¡Yahiko-chan!" De repente Kaoru regresó la atención hacia Yahiko. "¡No hables de tus mayores de esa manera!"

"¡¿Mayores?! Al fin Yahiko había explotado, "¡YA NO SOY UN NIÑO!"

"Si, eres un niño," le espetó burlonamente Sanosuke, poniéndole énfasis en la última palabra.

Y con esto, la pelea entre esos tres parecía ir de mal en peor.

"¡Hey, todos, por favor!" dijo el único adulto que desesperadamente trataba de calmar la situación. Pero los ruegos de Kenshin parecían caer en oídos sordos. Viendo que la situación no tenía remedio, lentamente se volvió hacia la casa con un adormilado Kenji en el hombro. Después de todo, conociéndolos las cosas no podían haber sido diferentes.

Y así, otra calmada cena en el Dojo fue arruinada.


End file.
